User blog:Pacifista15/Aokiji vs. Akainu, Part 8
Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Above Punk Hazard, a fiery meteor is bearing down on the island. Aokiji is looking up at it, still encased in icy armor. Akainu, seeing him momentarily distracted, punches the ground. Cracks appear from his fist, and the ground cracks, revealing that it was only about a foot thick. Aokiji looks down as the ground around the him cracks and collapses into a lake of boiling lava below. Akainu standing on the edge, turns away as the meteor is seconds from impact. Aokiji freezes the lake of lava and stands on it, but the meteor is right above him. Aokiji: Can I freeze it in time...no, can’t risk it. Aokiji raises both his hands towards the meteor. Ice plates a foot thick each begin to rapidly form and stack upon each other, forming a huge layered shell that is expanding rapidly. Akainu, looking back from a safe distance, sees Aokiji’s defense and chuckles. Akainu: Hehe. He thinks he can beat my meteor with his ice shield? Not a chance. Aokiji: Holy Ice Shield Aegis!! The meteor hits with tremendous force. The shield splinters then explodes. A dust cloud is kicked up as another crater is created in the center of the island. The force of the two attacks creates a fissure in the island, and small amounts of sea water begin to flow in. Some of Aokiji’s mountains closest to the blasts have fallen, and pieces of them are lying in the crater while Akainu’s volcanoes continue to belch out smoke. Akainu, his hand over his eyes to protect himself, looks down at the crater. Akainu: What the hell? The meteor fragments are gone. Instead, small ice-white particles are floating across the center of the island like snow and preventing Akainu from seeing anything. Akainu: Ryusei Kazan!! A hailstorm of magma fists rain down on the cloud, but nothing is affected. Akainu frowns, then begins to walk down the volcano he was standing on towards the crater. He gets to the edge of the cloud and keeps walking. Akainu: Is this stuff my meteor? Akainu then stops. He sees a person standing in the middle of the cloud, unmoving. Akainu proceeds, but coats his right hand in magma. He gets within view of Aokiji and grins. Akainu: I knew something like that wouldn’t have no effect on you Aokiji. Aokiji says nothing, but simply stands with his eyes closed. Blood is leaking from various points on his body, and smoke is visibly rising from him in some places. His right arm is horribly burned, as is the spot on the right side of his neck. Akainu creeps closer and prepares to deliver the final blow. Akainu: You really did a number on me, Aokiji, but it looks like this is it. Akainu cocks back his hand. Aokiji suddenly opens his eyes, and they are clouded blue. A layer of ice explodes from around Aokiji with rapid speed, freezing Akainu in place. Almost immediately, the ice begins to melt, but Aokiji isn’t wasting any time. Transforming his arm into a blade, Aokiji stabs Akainu through the stomach in the same spot he did several days before. Ripping the jagged blade out, Aokiji kicks Akainu in the face and sends his skidding across the crater. Akainu, fully thawed at last, looks at Aokiji standing with his eyes clouded with blue. The ground around Aokiji’s feet begins to freeze and turn to permafrost. Around the edges of the crater, water is starting to flow in. Akainu: That cold...I assume that’s the best you have. Aokiji: It’s time you get serious too, Akainu. Akainu sighs, then closes his eyes. Tendrils of smoke begin to come off of his shoulders, and when he opens his eyes, they are clouded with red. Around his feet, the ground begins to crack from the heat. The admirals look at each other, then disappear. Several loud cracks of contact are heard, then the admirals reappear, grappling about one hundred feet in the air. Aokiji slashes at Akainu with his blade-hand, but Aokiji crushes it with a swift punch, then lands a right straight into Aokiji’s face. Aokiji falls away, but throws his left arm forward to launch a barrage of razor-sharp icicles at Akainu. Akainu spins, surrounding himself in a cocoon of lava. Aokiji keeps up the attack, and the two crash into the ground. Akainu rolls, and the lava gathers around his right foot. He launches a kick at Aokiji, sending a Rankyaku-like blade of magma at Aokiji. Aokiji dodges the attack by moving to the right and sprinting at Akainu. Akainu raises his right hand, and a wall of magma appears around him. Aokiji charges through without freezing it, and hits punches at Akainu. Akainu catches the punch, and looks at Aokiji’s skin. Akainu: Ice Skin, eh? So that’s how you plowed right through that wall. Aokiji: Should have thought of it yourself Akainu!! Sword of Veils!! Aokiji slices his free hand upwards, slashing at Akainu’s chest. Akainu stumbles back, but Aokiji sees that nothing has happened. Akainu: Nah, but I did raise my body heat by a few hundred degrees. Enough with the tame attacks, Aokiji. Came at me full force. Aokiji: Still telling me that after almost eight days now? I should tell you the same thing, Akainu, because you’re going to lose as is. Akainu: Bullshit. I’m going to break you Kuzan, just like I broke that little spear of yours yesterday. Aokiji raises his hand. Aokiji: Ice Block; Pheasant Peck! Aokiji summons a massive ice bird that flies towards Akainu. Akainu: Meigo!! Akainu ducks under the bird’s beak, and punches a hand into its chest, shattering it. Aokiji appears out of the wreckage and slices down at Akainu with a bladed hand. Akainu, using Meigo on both hands, knocks it aside, and exchanges blows with Aokiji. Around them, the land is cut up or burned from the flying slashes and embers from their attacks. Finally, Aokiji and Akainu are caught in the classic simultaneously-blocking-while-having-your-own-attack-blocked pose. Akainu: Just can’t stand me being fleet admiral, Aokiji? Are you really that jealous of me? Aokiji: It has nothing to do with jealousy, Akainu. You’re too full of hatred to lead the Marines. Akainu: So I should let a slacker like you do it? How many times have you failed to kill Straw Hat even though he was right in front of you? You’re a disgrace to the Marines!! Aokiji: The disgrace is the one who supports war for the sole purpose of fulfilling his own rage!! The two separate, and Aokiji throws his arm forward, sending shards of ice at Akainu. Akainu dives into the ground, creating a tunnel, then explodes out of the ground behind Akainu. Aokiji spins, delivering a spinning kick to the right side of Akainu’s torso, but Akainu catches it with his right hand. Aokiji raises one of his blade hands. Aokiji: Hold on tight. Aokiji’s hand extends and broadens into a huge blade about 12 feet long and 4 wide. He brings it down on Akainu’s left shoulder, who takes the blow with help from his left forearm. Both his arm and shoulder are badly cut, splattering the pair with blood, but Akainu simples clenches his teeth. Akainu: Trust me, this’ll hurt a lot more. Akainu’s left arm turns to red-hot magma. Aokiji tries to pull away, but Akainu has his leg in a death grip. With a roar, Akainu brings his left arm down on Aokiji’s thigh, ripping clean through. Akainu rips the bottom of Aokiji’s leg away, then punches Aokiji in the stomach with his right hand, causing him to roll about ten feet away, following by a trail of blood from his leg. Akainu: Damn you and your Lazy Justice Aokiji. This world is built for the strong. Category:Blog posts